Now Of All Times
by kenihiko
Summary: 53 fic. sanzo is having visions. rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Now Of All Times.

Chapter 1

Sanzo woke with an odd itch that seemed to be growing in the back of his brain. He just did not quite feel like him self. Yet when he glanced in the mirror he saw the usual face and body. But something felt off some how.

Quietly padding to the bathroom he splashed his face with cold water. Quickly scrubbing his face dry he once more gazed at his image in the large bathroom mirror. No it was him alright but things still felt off center. Maybe it was the lingering effects from the kick to the head he had gotten in their latest fight. Sneaky youkai bastard seemed to come out of no where. If it had not been for Gojyo the blonde priest would surely be dead.

He made his way back to bed and curled up to his red headed lover.

"What's wrong?"

Sanzo jumped. He was sure the kappa was still asleep. "Nothing's wrong. I just had a bad dream."

Gojyo wrapped his arms tightly around the slender waist and pulled his body closer. "Ah ha anything I can do to help?" he wiggled his eyebrows in a teasing manner. "I know how to make it all better."

"'Ch idiot." Sanzo tried to push him away. "Not now." Gojyo pouted. "It was just a dream and nothing else. I don't need comforting." He tried again to push away but the strong arms held him tight.

"Want it or not I'll always want to comfort you baby." Taking advantage of his position he began to stroke up and down Sanzo's tense spine. "Damn you're all knotty again. On your stomach and I'll give you a back rub."

"Who do you think you are to try bossing me around like that?"

"The best sex god on two legs. And I'm all yours."

Sanzo snorted but rolled on to his stomach. "No funny stuff."

"I can't promise that." Gojyo leaned forward slightly and licked the nape of the blondes' neck. "You smell so good." Then whispered in his ear. "You know how you get when you're all relaxed and happy."

Sanzo sighed deeply as Gojyo began the massage. It was hard to admit but he was becoming use to the touches that no one else had ever dared. It was _one_ of the things he had come to depend on and it was all thanks to the persistent, flirty water sprite. It was a welcome relief of all the daily stresses. He began to fall back to sleep.

He was talking to some one who looked like Hakkai only a few subtle differences. The monkey was there also but he was small like when Sanzo had found him on that mountain top, and he was drawing on some papers that should be on his desk…"Hey! quit using my paperwork for drawing on you stupid monkey."

The boy looked up at him with a look that was similar to the look you would get from a kicked puppy. Sighing deeply he turned back to the other Hakkai.

"You know if you give him his own stack of papers he might leave yours alone." The other Sanzo spun around to look at the familiar voice. His hair was shorter and a different color. It was Gojyo minus the facial scars.

Sanzo's eyes popped open. "Damn it to hell. What the fuck is going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

now of all times

Now Of All Times

pt.2

After enduring several weeks of Sanzo's tumultuous flailing in bed, covered in bruises from unintentional hits and kicks Gojyo finally got fed up and asked the blonde what was going on.

"I don't know Gojyo. I've just been having really weird dreams. Why?"

"Well." The red head smiled sheepishly. "I feel like I've been on the losing end of a fight with you every night." He pulled up his shirt and pointed to some of the dark blotches on his stomach. "Not all of these are from fighting the demons."

Sanzo's breathe hissed inward. "I didn't know." He hung his head a bit. "I'm very sorry." He leaned forward and lightly began to kiss the tender skin, whispering 'sorry' on each one.

"Hey if you don't watch it I might have to jump you right here and now." Gojyo smiled wickedly.

Sanzo blinked several times. "Is there anything that doesn't turn you on?"

"Hmmm other than a kick to the balls I guess not."

"Seriously!"

"Yeah there are a few things that turn me off to be honest, but I don't really worry about it. Not with you anyway." He smiled softly now and stroked Sanzo's cheek. "As much as I like you kissing my booboo's didn't you say you wanted to get going about an hour ago?"

"Do you really want me to stop?" The violet eyes bore a sparkling challenge in the depths.

"Hell! What kind of question is that? You know I'm always up for fun."

"Well forget it now. We need to leave."

"S-A-N-Z-O?" Gojyo wailed. "Don't do that too me."

"Don't blame me. You're the one who reminded me of the time."

"You can be such a cruel bastard some times ya know that?"

Sanzo merely shrugged. "Move it or stay here. I don't care either way." But the look on his face could be read 'if you stay I'll hunt you down and kill you' "well what the fuck are you waiting for?"

"Ya know what I just might call your bluff one of these times."

"So?"

"SO? My god Sanzo can you really turn it off so easily?"

Sanzo snorted and walked out the door of the bedroom. "Are you coming or not?"

"Prick." Gojyo mumbled under his breath. "Yeah, yeah just let me grab the stuff."

Sanzo was down the hall far enough that he felt it was safe to let the small smile that had been threatening to spread across his face during the little argument slip just a bit. If anyone were to see him now he'd either have to give an explanation for the smile or deny it ever happened. Neither were great options.

"You really shouldn't tease that simpleton so much Konzen Douji."

"'Ch yeah I know…WHAT THE FUCK?" Sanzo's gun was quickly drawn but if that voice belonged to who he thought it did it would not matter anyway.

"You!" his lip curled backwards in a menacing sneer. "What the hell do you want you old hag?"

She reached out and ruffled his hair. "Insolent brat."

"Stop that." He growled and pulled away.

"Ah hell NO!" Gojyo made his appearance.

"And hello to you too." Kanzeon Bosatsu wiggled her well manicured fingers at the stunned redhead who had walked into the equally stunned blonde. "So what's the amusing fight about this time?"

They stared at her, trying to decide on the best course of action.

"Nothing. We're just leaving." Sanzo began to push past. "So if you don't mind…"

"Oh but I do mind my dearest nephew."

"Christ will you quit calling me that."

"Why?" she pouted. "It's kind of fun to watch you blindly trying to recall those memories. They have been quite amusing."

"Wha…What do you mean?"

"Well have you or have you not been having odd 'dreams' lately?"

"You twisted old witch. Have you been spying on me when I'm sleeping?"

"Always darling." She smiled. "You are rather fun, and it's so boring up there." She pointed skyward.

"Spare me."

"Come one Sanzo I'm hungry." Goku's voice reached their ears. "I smell something really, really good." The rumbling of his stomach could be heard from one level down.

"Ah! Konzen don't forget to feed your pet." And she was gone in a flash.

"Shit I hate that lady." Gojyo swallowed. He remembered that 'indirect kiss' that he joked with Sanzo about.

"Merciful Goddess my ass." Grumbled Sanzo. "Fucking voyeur is what she is."


	3. Chapter 3

_ALERT:POSSIBLE GAIDEN SPOILER _

Now of all times

Now of all times

Pt. 3

Sanzo had not really slept well the past few weeks. And try as he could Gojyo just could not get him to completely relax.

The desert was so hot and full of never ending sand that even the demon hordes left them pretty much alone. Meaning they were all bored and in need of a long soak in a tub.

Sanzo gasped and held his breath when Goku leaned forward to point something out. The scent was horrid. And if the kappa thought of anything between them he'd just have to wait until every inch of him was clean.

He peeked in the mirror and saw Gojyo was leaning backwards, his long hair flowing with the draft of the jeep. Sand and dust was flying upwards in to that long hair. Sanzo sighed. The upside he'd get to play with Gojyo's hair. Downside it would be it would take forever to get it clean, but there was an upside to that too…he'd get to play with the long red hair until it squeaked.

Since boredom generally leads to lassitude Sanzo began to drift off to sleep.

They were running…it seemed to be that they were running for their lives. They were all together, well their alter selves were. Hakkai and Gojyo looked to be wearing some sort of uniform, while Goku looked much like he had when Sanzo had found him in that mountain cave so very long ago. They were being hunted like animals. Forced to flee across the heavens in a valiant effort to save their lives. Then a long spiral staircase that they were racing down. Goku toppling over the side, the other Sanzo stretching out, falling, grabbing the boy and a rope. His hands were on fire and blood began to trickle down his wrist. The other Hakkai and Gojyo screamed out his name. "KONZEN!"

Sanzo's head jerk upward in shock and horror. He held his hands up to his face to make sure they were still intact. It had felt so real. He was sure if he looked at his hands they would be bloody and ravaged a horrible bloody mess. His blond head lowered in a short prayer that they were indeed intact.

"Hey, you ok babe?" Gojyo's soft whisper tickled his ear. "Another nightmare?"

Sanzo gave a tiny nod, barely even moving his head. Hakkai had noticed too. And turned slightly to get a better look at the priest.

"Are you alright Sanzo? It look's like you just woke up from a frightening dream."

"Sanzo? Are you having nightmares?" Goku joined in. concern tinting his voice.

"Well! Yeah he is, and who wouldn't have bad dreams with a mangy monkey like you always hanging around." Gojyo teased the boy. Grabbing him in a headlock.

"HEY! AT LEAST I'M NOT A DIRTY COCKROACH LIKE YOU."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP. YOU'RE GIVING ME A FUCKING HEADACHE." Sanzo growled. "I will shoot you."

In the other front seat Hakkai chuckled lightly and kept driving west.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry if this is choppy to read. my muse has flown the coupe.

Now of all times

Now of all times

Pt 4

Trying to keep his irritation in check Sanzo shoved a razor into Gojyo's hand. "Don't even think of anything it the terms of kappa induced fun until you shave."

"Well you're not sprouting any feathers either you know." He affectionately tugged on some of blond chin hair.

"Ugh just go. You stink to the high heavens. And I'm tired of the skin irritation."

"I seem to recall that you had a completely different reaction that one time."

Sanzo's face turned bright red. "Well that was different."

"You want to know what one of the sexiest things that you can do for a lover?" Sanzo blinked at the red head. "Let me shave you."

The blond was beyond words. Gojyo used the silent time to gather the necessary items. Draping one towel over the slim shoulders. He went into the bathroom only to return a short while later with a steaming hot towel.

"Sanzo do you trust me? You have to have absolute trust to allow me to do this. If not I'll stop right now."

Sanzo blinked several more times. "Yes I trust you."

"Good now hold on this part is a bit hot at first." Gojyo carefully wrapped the hot towel around Sanzo's face. "This helps open the pores and makes the hair soften so it won't pull when I use the razor." He kept his voice quite. Rubbing the brush on the shave soap to get a thick lather. "Now." He pulled the towel away. "Once more! Do you trust me?"

Sanzo nodded in reply. The foam was genteelly brushed on the blushing and heat flushed face. He responded with a sigh of delight. It felt so good. The steamy towel had already relaxed him fairly well. He almost made a huge mistake when he first felt the chill of the flat blade against his skin. He almost jumped at the contact.  
"Sit still Sanzo. I don't want to cut you." Gojyo slightly hissed at the fidgety priest.

"So how did you come to this particular skillful knowledge?"

"Wwwweeeeelll." Gojyo drawled out. "You see there was this gal…"

"Eeww stop I don't want to know." Sanzo couldn't help the slight twitch.

"Hey watch it."

Sanzo once more began to relax under Gojyo's careful delicate job. It lulled him into a relaxed place somewhere between awake and asleep. He came back to full consciousness when the red head kissed the tip of his nose.

"All squeaky, shiny clean." He ran a finger around sanzo's jaw line. "What'd ya think?"

"I think if I'm not careful I could get use to something like that." He touched his jaw and neck. "Not sure if I could do the same thing."

"We'll work on that some other time. What you need right now is to get into the shower so I can do the same thing."

"Unless you want some help…" Gojyo had a silly smile on this face. "I need to get nice and clean too cause otherwise my little seduction will be wasted."

"Oh is that what it was?" the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. "Maybe you should hurry up before I lock the door."

"Hey that's cruel…you wouldn't really do that? Would you sanzo?" there was a flicker of fear in his gem colored eyes. "S-A-N-Z-O? You wouldn't do that to me would you?"

"Now's not the time to find out." He walked with a little extra swing in his hips as he opened the bathroom door and stepped inside.

"Hey hang on let me get my stuff."

Sanzo sighed heavily when he had finally managed to get Gojyo's hair clean after three complete rounds with the shampoo. Occasionally they got a little sidetracked and took extra time on certain areas of each other's anatomy.

"Well now that was a tasty little show."

Gojyo's shriek of surprise hit an all time high. Sanzo could not help the minute chuckle that escaped. He made a valiant effort to appear angry with only a towel draped around his hips.

"What do you want this time?"

"Just checking in on my boys." Kanzeon Bosatsu lounged on the bed. "You guys are just too cute."

"Knock it the fuck off you crazy old witch." Gojyo's voice had returned to its normal level. "Give a guy some warning next time."


	5. Chapter 5

Now of all Times

_Now of all Times_

_Pt. 5_

_"You're such a horny pervert."_

_"What other kind of pervert is there?" Gojyo paused kissing Sanzo's chest to take the blonde's towel off and threw it over his shoulder. "Aren't you lucky to have me?"_

_"Since I never thought I'd be in this position I think you're the lucky one."_

_"Hmm…….." Gojyo peeled off his own towel and sent it flying the same direction while giving a little bite to Sanzo's one nipple. "Yeah I am. I really feel honored that I'm the one you chose for this." The nibble cost him a light smack on the head. "Hey now you have to kiss that to make it all better." He grinned widely._

_Afterwards when Sanzo was sound asleep the vision/dream was an unwelcome intrusion._

_He was lying in the grass, staring at the blue sky. He made a small gasping sound as a sudden breeze sent a chilly shiver over his naked flesh. But that was not the only reason for the gasp. There was a humming noise and the feeling of pure bliss as Gojyo was licking and sucking on the throbbing hardness between his legs._

_No not Gojyo, the other one with the short dark hair and scar less face. Then came an explosive climax that left him panting and gasping for air as the not Gojyo's face looked down on him with a bit of a smug smile. Long delicate fingers combed through the short spiky hair and pulled that face down for a long passionate kiss._

_Sanzo's eyes popped open. He was sweating and sticky. Sticky? He lifted the sheet to see that he had indeed climaxed on this side of the vision/dream._

_"SHIT? He yelled._

_Gojyo shot up to a sitting position. "Wha….what's wrong Sanzo?" his eyes glittered with fear. "Sanzo?" He waved a hand in front of the blonde's face. "Yo! anyone home?" he poked the slightly trembling shoulder. Then with his demon enhanced sense of smell he noted the unmistakable odor of sex and fear. Hoping to downplay the fear he tried to make light of it. "Hey no fair starting without me ya jackass."_

_Sanzo turned his head slowly to look at his bed partner. "Shut up you asshole."_

_"Come on now I want to play."_

_"Go play with yourself." Sanzo growled._

_Gojyo pouted. "That's no fun." He reached out and stroked Sanzo's hair. "Did I tell you yet how much I like your hair longer like this?" his long fingers combed through the golden crown of hair. "It's so nice, and soft." _

_Sanzo blushed. "I should get Hakkai to trim it. I've never worn my hair like this."_

_"No baby keep it." Huge puppy dog eyes met Sanzo's scowling gaze. "Pweetttyyy pweeeeese."_

_Sanzo sighed. He knew he could never resist that look. He rarely could resist it when Goku gave him that pouty, pleading look. How in heavens name could he resist his lover? He landed a cuff to the back of the red head._

_"OW! FUCK WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"_

_"Shut up for once." Sanzo placed his hands on Gojyo's shoulder and pushed him down. Before the surprised water sprite could fully react Sanzo was kissing him and not letting up._


End file.
